In a camera having an optical zoom lens, there is a problem of correlating the zoom effect undergone by the zoom lens with the scene shown to the user through an optical viewfinder.
What is needed is a viewfinder for a zoom optical system that can be accurately correlate the zoom of the zoom lens to the magnification of the scene experienced by the user.